The Island Song
The Island Song is a song from the fourth season dedicated to Sodor. Lyrics Picture a land where the sky is so blue A storybook of land of wonder A magical land just waiting for you Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true Imagine a place where the sun always smiles The valleys are green as can be The friends that you love are all waiting for you Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true Children follow the dream To the land of make-believe The Island of Sodor A magical land where dreams come true Follow the road that leads to your dream Over the hills and mountains Look for the skies with stars in their eyes Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true Children follow the dream To the land of make-believe The Island of Sodor A magical land where dreams come true The Island of Sodor A magical land where dreams come true Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Douglas * Oliver * Bill or Ben * Stepney * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duke * Harold * Jeremiah Jobling Episodes * Thomas and the Guard * The Flying Kipper * Percy and the Signal * Ghost Train * Woolly Bear * A Scarf for Percy * Percy's Promise * Gordon and the Famous Visitor * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * The Trouble with Mud * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * Trust Thomas * All at Sea * One Good Turn * Escape * Heroes * Percy, James and the Fruitful Day * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Granpuff * Bulldog * You Can't Win * Trucks! * Home at Last * Special Funnel * Gallant Old Engine * Rusty to the Rescue * Paint Pots and Queens * Fish * Special Attraction * Henry's Forest Deleted and Extended Scenes * You Can't Win - Duke pulling coaches over a bridge. * Percy's Promise - A deleted scene of Thomas puffing past the seaside village while pulling Annie and Clarabel. * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure: ** A deleted shot of Percy pulling coaches past the waterfall bridge in one direction and Thomas pulling Annie and Clarabel in the other. ** A distant shot showing Thomas with Annie and Clarabel, puffing away from the windmill. * One Good Turn - An extended wide shot showing Bill or Ben pulling trucks before pushing them back. * Gallant Old Engine - A deleted shot showing Rheneas puffing along with two red coaches and a brakevan. * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train - Percy puffing past the watermill in a different direction while pulling the post train. * Trust Thomas - A deleted scene of Thomas pulling Annie and Clarabel. * The Flying Kipper - A deleted scene of Henry pulling the Flying Kipper. * Unknown - Two scenes from the first season show Percy with two vans along with a brakevan, traveling past the mountainside, and another with the same load, going past a riverside, which can be seen at the beginning of Percy's Promise and Trust Thomas. Trivia * The Norwegian version has a slightly different musical arrangement. Gallery File:TheFlyingKipper17.jpg File:TrustThomas22.png|Thomas File:GallantOldEngine9.jpg|Rheneas File:Escape27.PNG File:Trucks!16.png|Harold and Duke File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure30.jpg File:Rheneas.png File:SodorRiverBridgethirdseason.jpg File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay40.png File:YouCan'tWin13.png File:OneGoodTurn.jpg File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor33.png File:Bulldog20.png File:AScarfforPercy45.png File:AllatSea.jpg File:GhostTrain23.png File:SpecialFunnel3.jpg File:ThomasComestoBreakfast7.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon27.png File:RustytotheRescue14.jpg File:Skarloey.png File:Granpuff33.png Category:Songs